TOW The One Year Anniversary
by Bex18x
Summary: FriendsBoard Competition. A big surprise marks the year anniversay of the gang moving on with thier new lives..Are they still all in touch?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "Friends" charectars or "Joey" charectars either- This story is for entertainment, Unfrotunatly I don't get any money from them :D

AN: This is my submission to the "Friends-Boards Finale" competition, This story is what happened after the gang left the apartment- It is actually focusing on a year after the finale- Which is what it is now!

* * *

**TOW The One Year Anniversary**

"Chandler, do you have everything" Chandler heard his wife shouting from upstairs."Honey, I think so" He shouted back up

"Lets get this show on the road then" Monica said, finally coming into view. Chandler felt a rush of happiness and awe as he saw his wife, the mother of his children walking down the stairs. He knew that even when he was 80, whenever he saw or heard his wife, his heart would flutter like it always did.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Just yesterday, Jack and Erica had become a whole year old. It was hard to believe that a whole year had gone past.

"I'm so excited about seeing Rachel, and Phoebe…Oh shucks the whole gang" Monica said, her voice getting louder and louder

"Can you believe Ross and Rachel have made it a year?" Chandler asked, as he picked up Erica from the playpen the twins had been entertaining themselves in.

"I know..It's so great…" Monica replied as she picked Jack up. She kissed the top of his head.

As they made the way to the front door…The bags already packed in the car…Chandler turned around and smiled at Monica, cracking a joke Chandler said:

"I'm just surprised their not married yet..I mean it's Ross after all" They both laughed.

Not realizing the joke Chandler had just made..could soon become quite true….

* * *

"I still can't take my eyes of, of her" Mike announced as he watched his sleeping baby Joy. 

Phoebe smiled, and kissed her husband on the lips, and sat on his lap.

"She's perfect isn't she" She said to Mike

"Just like her mum and dad, the perfect family"

Phoebe laughed, and kissed him again. They soon became lost in the passion that the hadn't had in a few months, due to the pregnancy and birth Phoebe endured.

A small cry stopped them from going further than they wanted to go.

Mike looked at the clock. "It's lunch time" Phoebe held Joy in her arms and fed her.

"Actually honey, looking at the time we told Ross and Rachel we'd be at The Plaza to meet everybody in an hour or more"

"Are we staying overnight did you say"

"Yes I've packed everything but you need to grab a few toiletries"

"Okay"

Phoebe lost herself watching her daughter..She was so perfect. She was completing the family herself and Mike had wanted for so long.. And in two hours she would be with her other family…Her 5 friends….

* * *

3 Hours Later 

The plan was set….Only two people knew what was about to happen, and they were the one's involved. .The big room was full with family and friends thinking they were celebrating Ross's birthday. A lavish celebration for completely different reasons.

Monica and Phoebe sat confused on the bed.

"Girls, please just sit there for a few more minutes, I need to see what you think"

Rachel smiled, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She gave herself a once-over and smiled. She was ready. It was time for them to know. A quick dab of perfume and she was set.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Monica and Phoebe looked stunned.

"Isn't it the most beautiful dress you've seen in you're life" Rachel said, breaking the silence.

Monica let out a short confused laugh "It looks like a wedding dress" Phoebe and Rachel laughed.

"Oh Monica" Rachel said laughing, she wiped away a tear. "You're right..Ross and I are getting married in an hour and I want you two to be my bridesmaids, along with Emma and Erica who will be flower girls"

Monica and Phoebe started to cry as they hugged Rachel

"Great surprise huh!" Rachel said grinning

She hugged them both for a long moment, and then pulled herself away to get the dresses.

They were simple halter neck long red dresses .

"Come on guys, lets get you all ready..I have a wedding to attend!" Phoebe said with a giggle.

The girls got the twins and Emma who were in the htoel creche and got them ready

* * *

Chandler and Joey stood with Ross in his room. Ross looked thoughtful. 

"Hey Joey"

"Yeh" Joey said coming away from the window.

"Are you still ordained as a ministor?"

"Yup, Althought I don't really use a sub-way in LA anymore..But yeh" He answered

"So you can still marry people?" Ross asked, fixing, his bow tie in the mirror.

Joey looked at Chandler, confused. Chandler just shrugged.

"I can" Joey said moving closer to Ross

"Great, Do me a favour?"

"Sure, what" Joey asked as he accepted a glass of water from Chandler

"Marry Rachel and I? The ceremony's in an hour"

Chandler and Joey dropped their glasses.

"Whaa…aaat" Chandler said "Did I just hear you say you and Rachel are marrying in an hour"

"You did, Now there are two tuxes in the wadrobe that will match the girl's dresses, lets hurry..Don't want to be late"

Chandler and Joey looked at Ross who seemed awfully calm.

Chandler thought back to his joke

"I'm just surprised their not married yet..I mean it's Ross after all"

God how right he was…..

* * *

An hour later… 

A tearful Rachel and her bridesmaids…Monica holding Jack and Phoebe holding Erica… With Mr. Geller holding Emma stood in a little room ajoining onto the big room they were about to enter.

Ross, Joey and Chandler stood in another little room, waiting for their cue. Ross now looked very nervous. "Good luck man" Joey and Chandler both wished him.

"Thanks…And thankyou for being my best men!" Ross said. They all high fived..Then threw their arms around each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen"

The room was full of family and friend's of Ross and Rachel's. They all quitened down

A man stood before two huge oak doors He stood before the guests.

"If you would like to follow me" Nervous glances and curious wishpers followed as the guests followed the man, they sat in a beautiful room filled with lillies and rose petals, chandeliers hung from the ceeling and soft music was playing in the background. The guests made mumurs of appreciation.

"Please can I have Mrs. Green and Mr & Mrs. Geller sitting here at the front"

Everybody else was sat down, confused and very curious.

The mystery man stood at the front of the room.

"Today you were under the impression that you were here to celebrate Ross Geller's birthday…well you're not…You're actually here to see Ross Geller and Rachel Green marry… I invite you to watch the wedding of Ross and Rachel..The ceremony will begin shortly…Thankyou"

Everybody started talking loudly, with shocked and happy voices…how had they managed to pull it off?

A few moments later Ross walked in the room, and stood in his place. He smiled at his family and friends.

The music began as the bridesmaids, and flower girls made there way down, Mike waving to Phoebe, who shot him a huge smile.

Monica wiping a tear away, finally being about to see what was so sure would always happen

And then came Rachel, she walked down the ailse in a beautiful long, white dress. Holsding a bunch of lillies she smiled at her fiance as she came closer and closer.

And suddenly they were there, about to get married.

Joey cleared his throat and started.

"Ladies, and gentleman..We are all gathered here today to join Ross and Rachel's surprise wedding…Now I have nothing prepared but because I'm an actor I'm sure I can pull this off"

His friends laughed gently.

"I have known Ross and Rachel together and apart and seeing them together is the best times, they never look happier."

Soon they came onto the vows.

"Rachel, you complete me" Ross began "When I first saw you in 9th grade it was like I saw you for the first time…Your beauty and confidence amazed me…I'd dream that this day would finally come…And now I no longer have to dream…You've given me a beutfiul little girl and a new start. I love you"

Rachel crying said "We've been on and off so many times, But I knew even in the darkest times we'd be back on…Throughout the last 11 years of my life we've had our ups and downs…But you've always been there for me..You always were a great friend…And definitely a great fiance and father to Ben and Emma…I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you"

The congregation including Ross and Rachel wiped tears away.

"Do we have the rings" Chandler passed Ross his ring, and Monica passed Rachel's to her.

They slipped the rings on, weeping.

"Do you Ross Geller take Rachel Green to be your wife"

"I do"

"And do you Rachel Green take Ross Geller to be your husband"

"I Do"

"Yeah ya do" Joey said grinning

"From the power invested in me from the state of New York It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife , you may kiss the bride" He finished

Ross and Rachel kissed in front of the family and friends. Everybody clapped. They walked down the ailse with family and friends following them. They were ready to party with thier family and thier friends.

* * *

It had been a year since they had left the apartment and gone for one last coffee at Central Perk. A year of new beginnings and children and love and laughter. 

And now Ross and Rachel were finally sealing what they had promised a year ago.

They were back together **for good.**


End file.
